


A million times and a million more

by rangerdanger985



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Open Ending, Sleep, Time - Freeform, True Love, does that count?, dont send help, i need to learn to tag lol, ineffable husbands ate me, kinda sad, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: Weak morning light spilled through cracked curtains illuminating a dark room and softly drifting dust particles.Long strands of auburn hair spread over a silky black pillow, like living flame.The owner slept while an angle thought about time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A million times and a million more

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a playlist about the ineffable husbands and fell into this, it's short but I don't have time to make it longer.
> 
> let me know if you like!  
RD

Weak morning light spilled through cracked curtains illuminating a dark room and softly drifting dust particles, pale blue eyes slowly opened their owner breathing deeply the scent of spice and smoke and apples, familiar scent filling his lungs before he exhaled quietly and looked at the opposite side of the bed.

Long strands of auburn hair spread over a silky black pillow, like living flame, shimmering and soft when he rose his hand to take a strand between his fingers, the owner slept on golden eyes closed and face peaceful and pale in a way he would recognize at any distance, six thousand years gave you time to memorize someone’s face even while vehemently denying liking them let alone caring about them.

But, Aziraphale had never been one to resist what he liked, like the crepes incident in 1793.

Slowly he set down the bright strands of hair and nestled closer to the lithe body that shared the bed with him, nuzzling close to pale skin and the warmth that emanated from it, slight though it might be “good morning dear” he spoke quietly though it didn’t bother the sleeping figure, even when Aziraphale laid his cheek on sharp collar bones he didn’t stir.

Zira was used to that and only lingered for a few minutes more, basking in the other mans sharp scents before raising from the luxurious bed and getting dressed for the day, walking to the window afterward to pull open the curtains and admire the slowly rising sun over the Soho skyline, the city still asleep and blanketed in mist “it’s a beautiful day” he spoke almost wistfully before walking back to the bed, sitting at the mans side to once again take a few strands of hair between his fingers, raising the strands t his lips.

“its to bad your going to miss it, won’t you my love?” he looked at the sleeping face slowly before sighing “its been so long my dear, so much has changed since you’ve gone to sleep but time really does go so fast for us, so many people we once knew are gone, Adam called the other day did I tell you about that?”

Aziraphale smiled fondly remembering the call “he and warlock went on vacation recently, they went to Rome, Rome! He said it was a marvelous time with perfect weather, who honestly would have thought he and master warlock would get along so well” realizing he was beginning to ramble he shook his head and sighed again.

“maybe when you wake up we’ll get back there again, they came up with a new pastry recently that I am dying to try” thinking of it made his mouth water but he shook it off and looked back down at the beds occupant, brushing aside long strands of hair before leaning down to kiss his forehead almost like a blessing for pleasant dreams.

Maybe it was a blessing for pleasant dreams. “take your time love” he whispered to the calm and peaceful face “wake when your ready” he said while raising and walking to the bedroom door pausing once to look back “I’ve waited fifty years for you to wake, and should you need it I will wait fifty more” he closed the door quietly and walked to the green room which had become more of a jungle in his time at the apartment.

He had waited for Crowley a million times before.

This was no different.

And if the need arose, well, the apocalypse was over, he’d wait a million times more if he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo....... that happened lol
> 
> I have sauntered vaguely downward, toward this fandom and I don't regret it in a bit haha, although my other work is kind of suffering I need to update the rest of my stuff, but I've got art/writing block for longer things and am also struggling with midterms/approaching finals...
> 
> Can I just run off to Soho and hide in a book shop if I promise not to buy anything?
> 
> Anyway, let me know if y'all like in the kudo/comments below!  
RD


End file.
